hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skullfire (Smash Heroes)
"As a professional Cops and Crims player, Skullfire causes terror and chaos using his favorite weapon; The Deagle." ''He is a Smash Heroes Character Abilities '''Deagle' This is Skullfire's main attack. This weapon does 1-4 damage per shot depending on the range, and the bullets travel incredibly fast; they instantly go across the map. There is no manual reload, and it has a clip of 7 bullets. However, the Deagle deals less damage when you are farther away from the target. At long ranges, Deagle shots will become weaker, dealing considerably less damage. Grenade Skullfire's second ability triggered by 2 and chucks a grenade that deals 10 damage to anyone in the radius. 10 second cooldown. Skullfire's grenade is affected by gravity and deals large amounts of knockback. Passive abilities: When crouching, Skullfire will shoot three bullets with his deagle at once. Three shots landed on an opponent without missing will also recharge Skullfire's Grenade instantly, provided that the grenade has already been used. Also, if Skullfire shoots an enemy while mid-air, his double jump will recharge. Flaming Deagle (Smash Ability) With the smash active, Skullfire's Deagle becomes a Flaming Deagle, bearing 12 bullets in the clip, and dealing double damage and knockback, the hit-box of Skullfire's bullets also increase. Passive Abilities If you Crouch while shooting, you will fire three bullets rapidly. '''Bullseye - '''If you shoot a person while in the air with the First Passive, you will gain another double-jump. Tips and Tricks * You can litterally fly. When you have your opponent in front of you, or in a position that is easy to hit, do a double jump and shoot him. In the air, after hitting him, you will have another jump. Try to do this again. Another jump. Do this all the time and you will just fly. Amazing. Be carefull doing this, because you can do an epic fall into the void. * If a player gets close, chuck your grenade at them. (Assuming you have it that moment) * If a player is in the air, or out of the map and trying to recover, don't triple shoot. Time your shots properly so you can keep them in that stressful position, or possibly knock them out. * Try to stay as far away from opponents as possible. However, stay close enough to where you can hit them and maximize dps, but they can't hit you. * Triple shot should be used almost every shot. It maximizes your dps while also potentially resetting your grenade. The only time to use single shot is for knockback, and even then you have to choose whether you want damage or knockback. * Skullfire's Grenade falls down due to gravity, so make sure to aim it above the person you're throwing it at. * The Grenade deals large knockback, so you can throw it when your opponents are in the air to maximize the knockback. Keep in mind this is hard to hit mid air, so instead you can throw your grenade where you think the enemy will land to guarantee a hit. Category:Smash Heroes Category:Work in Progress Category:Smash Heroes Kit